The Resurrection Stone
by Kathy Jones
Summary: The Resurrection Stone. Lost when Harry dropped it in the Forbidden Forest the night of Voldermort's demise. But, what happens when Teddy Lupin finds it so many years later? Will he go after the Deathly Hallows? Who will he bring back? Find out.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't own Harry Potter. That all belongs to J.K. Rowling. I hope you enjoy! Please Review!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: The Stone<p>

The castle of Hogwarts shone in the moonlight. There were still a few lights shining inside the castle. It was the night before Christmas Break and students were staying up all night to pack and celebrate the end of term. It was a full moon and Teddy Lupin was spending the night in the Forbidden Forest.

He couldn't explain his fascination with outdoors during this phase of the moon. He suspected it had something to do with his father being a werewolf. Teddy hadn't inherited that from his father, thankfully, but he couldn't imagine life without being outside during a full moon. Headmaster McGonagall had discovered his little secret a few months earlier, but she had known his father and she let it slide.

Teddy was in his 5th year at Hogwarts. Everyone was worried about their O.W.L.'s but all Teddy could think of was his past. He wished he had known his parents. He had no memories of them, and he desperately wished that he did.

He was almost out of view of the castle, and he stopped for a second and looked at the castle. It still looked beautiful and amazing. Then, he turned and walked further in.

"Lumos," he said and his wand lit up.

He watched where he walked for a moment and as he did, he noticed a small stone. It was slightly obscured by a patch of grass, but it was definitely there. It was a small black stone, shiny and new.

The Resurrection Stone.


	2. Chapter 2: Caught

A/N: Well, it's been awhile since I wrote a chapter for this. I think it's time. So, here you go!

I don't own Harry Potter, the deathly Hallows or anything from the world of Harry. That's all the property of J.K. Rowling.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Caught<p>

When the first light was poking out of the horizon, Teddy finally walked back to the castle. He looked at the stone in his hand again. He could finally see it properly. It was a jagged little black stone. It had a crack down the middle, and Teddy thought it was the weirdest looking stone he had ever seen. He thought of discarding it back on the ground, but something told him to keep it.

"Teddy! Teddy! C'mon hurry up! McGonagall is on her way!" Fred Weasley Jr. said.

Teddy ran up to his best friend. He knew it was serious when the headmistress was out searching the halls at this ungodly hour. She had survived through both Wizarding Wars against Voldermort and she had even taken four stunning spells to the chest. Not much fazed her, or scared her. If she was out and about, it was serious.

"Fred, what the hell happened?"

"Well, that prank I told you about yesterday may or may not have gone off a few hours early."

"Fred! You know I spend these kinds of nights outside all night, you couldn't have gotten up early and done it?"

"But, that wouldn't have been any fun."

Fred had inherited all of his father's genes for pranks. He was almost as famous as George and Fred were.

"Fred, you really need to stop," he said, not even hiding his smile.

"Yeah, but then there would be nothing to do in this place!"

"You have that right."

They walked into the school, watching for Filch or McGonagall. They didn't notice Mrs. Norris prancing to go find her master.

"Fred, where are we going?"

"The Common Room, duh," he whispered, pulling a map out of his pocket.

"What the hell is that?" Teddy said skeptically.

"Well, you see it's this map my dad sent me. He and Fred had it at school for the longest time, and then they gave it to Harry Potter. I really should've told you, because Dad just got it back from Harry and it turns out your dad helped make it. So did Harry's."

"What?" he yelled.

"Shush! I'll explain the whole story when we get back to the common room."

They both heard footsteps down the hall, and George whispered something to the map. Then they ran.

"Just noticed, Filch is coming. We're going to have to run."

"Fantastic. Weasley, I really need to stop hanging around with you."

"Oh, come on. You know I make detention a blast."

"Yeah, sure."

"Oh, come on. You know it's true," he said laughing.

Peeves decided to appear in front of them.

"Ooh, students in the halls! Students in the halls!" he screamed.

"Peeves, do you remember that favor you owe me? Now you're going to go tell Filch that the students are in the Charms corridor. Or, I tell the Bloody Baron it was you who ruined his surprise death day party."

"No, no there's no need for that. No, I'll… I'll just go tell Filch."

"Fred, that was bloody brilliant," Teddy whispered as they ran.

"I know! Best plan ever. I wasn't even sure it was him. Could've been that 7th year that hates him."

"Really, Mr. Weasley? What a story that is. My office. Now!" McGonagall yelled.

She had been standing in the middle of the next corridor.

"You too Mr. Lupin."


	3. Chapter 3: Points

A/N: so, I obviously don't own JKR or any of her characters, ideas or anything of the sort. The plot is the only part I own. Thanks for reading, and I would love to hear some reviews. Thanks!

Chapter 3:

Fred and Teddy looked at each other for a moment. They followed Headmistress McGonagall to her office. Teddy felt extremely guilty. His heart was pounding and he had to force himself to move to get to her office.

She walked quickly with a sense of purpose, but Teddy suspected it was more anger than anything. Teddy had never gotten himself in trouble before, but he couldn't imagine this bringing a lot of disappointment to McGonagall. He would have expected it from Professor Longbottom, who was head of Gryffindor House, but never the headmistress.

Granted, Gryffindor was in first place again for the first time in ten years. For some bizarre reason, Ravenclaw had won for the last couple of years. Before that, Hufflepuff had earned itself a few. Now, for the first time since the days of Harry Potter, Slytherin was in second place, and whatever points they lost would put Slytherin in first.

"Professor?" Fred said as we sat down.

"Mr. Weasley, I would have fully expected this from you," she turned to look at me, "but, you Mr. Lupin I wouldn't have."

"Sorry, Professor."

"What on Earth were you two doing anyway?"

Lupin shifted uncomfortably in his seat and thought about an answer. He full well didn't want to explain his whole full moon thing. Fred didn't even know about that. But, he wasn't sure what else to say.

Fred stepped up and started speaking, "Well, professor, you see…"

He was interrupted by an explosion that rocked the entire castle.

"Well, I think we know what you two were doing," she said standing up.

She looked at the two boys for a second and then took a step towards the door. Fred leaped up and grabbed her arm.

"Professor, this was my prank and my idea. Teddy had nothing to do with it. You can't blame him."

She looked at him for a second, "Very well, Mr. Weasley," she turned to face Teddy, "Teddy, you're going to have to give me an explanation for this soon. I'm going to take care of this, but you better have something when I get back."

Teddy breathed a sigh of relief. He had time to come up with a reason why he was out.

"Oh, and Mr. Weasley, 50 points from Gryffindor."

Fred scowled, Gryffindor had lost their lead. Teddy prayed he wouldn't lose too many points. Otherwise, they would be in a lot of trouble with their fellow housemates.

"Hey, Fred, do you know what this stone is?"

He took the stone out of his pocket and showed it to the ginger.

"I don't know, Teddy. But, I feel like I've heard of it before. You should go to the library. Oh, and my dad wants to know if you want to come over for Christmas?"

"Sounds like a plan."

"Ok, great."

Their conversation grew silent and they waited for the headmistress to return.

A/N: Sorry that took forever to update. School just started up again, so I'm sure I will take awhile updating anyway. My other story also takes priority over this, but I will try to update more. Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4: The Stone

A/N: So sorry I haven't updated this in forever. Wow. I'm really sorry. I haven't even started this chapter until recently. Really sorry. I've been busy with my other stories and well, that's no excuse. So, I'll work on this.

Anyway, I still don't own Harry Potter (no kidding). That belongs to J.K. Rowling and she's bloody brilliant.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: The Stone<p>

McGonagall came back a few minutes later.

"Well, Mr. Lupin?"

"I was out.. I was out in the corridor because I… I wanted an early start."

"Well, you were still out of bed. So, I have to take points off of you for that. Fifty points, Mr. Lupin. And Mr. Weasley, after assessing your little prank. I've decided to take another 50 from you. It's funny, your uncle and his friends got 150 points knocked out in one go too."

Their jaws dropped.

"Professor! You can't. We'll never make them up!"

"You should have thought about that. You two really should have. Now, go and eat. I'm sure it's going to be a long day."

Fred and Teddy walked to the Great Hall in silence. It was understood that they didn't need to talk about what had happened. Most of the students in Gryffindor hadn't noticed that they had lost points yet and they were grateful.

From right outside the hall, they saw students mingling and talking as usual. People waved to Fred and said hi to Teddy.

Suddenly, there was a gasp from a Ravenclaw at the front of the hall. It was the daughter of Cho Chang, Emma. Every head in the hall turned to the House totals. More gasps followed and they ran out of the Great Hall and to the library.

Madam Prince looked up sharply at the sight of students.

"Shouldn't you two be at Breakfast?"

They looked at each other, "Well, of course, but we rushed through it," teddy replied.

"I forgot to do some homework and Teddy here agreed to help me," Fred cut in.

"Well, just make it fast."

Teddy could feel the stone burning in his pocket. He pulled it out and showed it to the librarian.

"Madam Prince, would you know what this is?" I said, holding up the stone.

"No, I don't. But, there are books. Go look it up!" she yelled.

I turned around and rolled my eyes.

"Dude, what is with you and this stone?"

"It's just something I found in the forest."

"The forest?"

"Yeah, do you remember this morning at all?"

"Right, of course. I just didn't realize you were in the habit of taking strange stones from the forest."

"Are you okay?" Teddy asked.

"Yes, Teddy. I'm peachy. We just lost a ton of points for Gryffindor, the whole school is about to hate us for life, unless they don't know yet, but doubtful. And you're all worked up about a stupid stone. How exactly do you think I'm doing?" he yelled.

Madam Prince rushed over, faster than Teddy thought was possible. She ushered them out and told them to come back when they could stay quiet.

Granted, they were leaving for Christmas break later in the day and they wouldn't see her for two weeks.

Teddy finally coerced Fred to go to the common room and pack before everyone got up there. Of course, that wasn't the case. Victoire Weasley, Fred's cousin was in the common room reading.

"It was you two, wasn't it?" she called as they tried to walk past her silently.

"How did you know it was us?" Teddy replied.

Fred hit him on the shoulder.

"You didn't have to tell her!" Fred whispered angrily.

"I can hear you," she said, "You two really ought to get upstairs and pack. I'll send the Gryffindor's off to some "adventure" if I can. But, I can't hold them off forever. Be quick about packing."

"Thank you, Victoire!" Teddy yelled as they both ran upstairs.

* * *

><p>They spent the rest of the morning hiding from their classmates. They volunteered to help Professor Longbottom with watering the plants and some other housekeeping things.<p>

"I take it you two aren't here for your interest in Herbology?"

"Of course we are Professor! What could be better than a bunch of crazy weird plants?" Fred exclaimed with a smile.

"You're just like you're father, Fred. Really, you are."

"I'll take that as a compliment," he laughed.

Professor Longbottom smiled.

"You know, Teddy, your father was the best Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher we had."

"You know my parents?"

"Yeah, I knew Tonks as well. She guarded the school for a time during the Second War. Of course, I didn't know her too well. It was just Lupin. He was amazing. Helped me get over my fear of Professor Snape a bit as well."

"You were afraid of the old headmaster?" Teddy asked.

"Well, most people don't know it, but Snape wasn't that great of a headmaster until after. Now, I completely respect and appreciate him now, but at the time, Snape was terrible."

"Well, that's not something you hear about in History of Magic," Teddy replied.

"Teddy, we don't much of anything in History of Magic. Most of us sleep. Except maybe Aunt Hermione when she was here."

Longbottom laughed, "That she did. I remember Harry and Ron were always taking her notes to use."

"And Defense Against the Dark Arts?" Teddy asked.

"Well, when your father was teaching, I don't think that anyone needed other notes. We all aced that course. It was the best. We were all sad to see him leave."

"Why did he leave?"

"I think Harry knows. I'm not too clear on what happened, but I know Harry talked to him just before he left and then there was the whole thing in the Forbidden Forest."

"Harry Pottter?"

"Yep, the one and only."

"Why don't you know what happened in the forest?"

"Dumbledore kept it hushed up, and Harry, Ron and Hermione really never talked about it; except amongst themselves."

"Do you think if I asked them, they would tell me? I practically live at Potter's house anyway."

"He might. I'm sure he would. I don't know."

Teddy let this thought resonate in his head. He suddenly had a thirst to know everything about his parents. He had never thought about Harry as a way to find out more about his parents. It had never occurred to him to talk to Harry.

He fingered the stone in his pocket again. He thought about his parents and his fingers felt warmth coming from the stone.

* * *

><p>He and Fred sat in silence on the train. They had been terrorized by over half of the Gryffindor's on the train. They had all found out and were taking their revenge. Teddy couldn't wait to get off the train and off to Harry's house. He didn't want to wait to hear about his parents. He wanted more information now.<p>

Teddy couldn't believe that he hadn't thought to ask before. It should have been obvious to him. But, he knew that he was going to get all the answers he needed. It wouldn't be much longer.

He turned the stone in his hand once and looked over the line through the center. It looked like it had been made there on purpose and Teddy couldn't imagine any reason why someone would make a triangular stone with a crack through the center.

* * *

><p>Harry picked him up at the Train station with Ginny and their three kids. He smiled at the site of his "adopted family" again. He waited with anticipation to talk to Harry. He wanted to know so badly about his parents and that need burned in his chest.<p>

Both Harry and Ginny could tell he was impatient. Fred was still upset about the excommunication from the Gryffindor's. Harry and Ginny already knew about the loss of points due to their letters back and forth with Professor McGonagall and Neville. They had decided to ignore for now and give the boys a few days of freedom.

"So, Fred, your parents are going to meet up with us at the house. Are you excited for break?"

"Mhm."

Harry and Ginny exchanged a glance with each other. Teddy noticed it, but Albus and James were fighting and Lilly was sleeping. Fred of course, was just staring out the window.

* * *

><p>When they finally did get to the house, the children went upstairs and Fred went to talk to his parents for a while out on the terrace. That left Teddy alone with Ginny and Harry. Ginny, bright as she was, picked up on Teddy's need for some alone time and she excused herself.<p>

"So, Teddy, what do you want to know?" Harry asked.

"How did you know?"

"You have that look in your eyes. I remember when I had that look. I wanted to know everything about my parents. "

"Of course, I always forget that part. Tell me about them."

"Tonks, your mother, was awesome. Of course, her name was Nymphodora, but everyone just called her Tonks. She saved me more than I'd like to remember," he smiled, "And your dad was the best teacher we ever had. Taught me the Patronus Charm too. He had so much faith in me. It was impressive."

Teddy pulled the stone out of his pocket and began to turn it around in his hand. When he turned it three times, he felt a strange rush of wind.

"… And Lupin was a marauder. Creater of this incredible map. James probably found it in the attic. But, I'll have to get it out and show you. Extremely impressive. My dad worked on it too, as did my godfather, Sirius. They were your father's best friends," Harry looked at the stone.

Harry felt panic rise in his chest. He hadn't seen the stone in 15 years.

He whispered, "Where did you get that stone?"

"this?" Teddy pointed, "The Forbidden Forest, what is it?"

Before he could stop himself, he said, "The Resurrection Stone."

* * *

><p>AN: this took me way longer than necessary. Sorry everyone. I was literally working on this for like two weeks. I was working more on my other stories, but I'll try to not spend almost a month writing this next chapter. Reviews would be appreciated. :)

* * *

><p>Next time: Teddy discovers more about The Resurrection Stone and he finds out about the wind.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5: Parents

A/N: Ok, I promise I'm going to start working faster on these chapters. I am so behind on writing. Please blame my usually wonderful teachers for the homework and my extra-curricular activities for taking up a ton of my time.

At least you guys aren't the ones waiting for the final chapter of my other fanfiction. It's been like over a month since I updated that one and I can't even figure out exactly how to end it. So, at least I know where this is going.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of J.K. Rowling's brilliant ideas.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Parents<p>

"The Resurrection Stone?" he asked.

Harry had always made a point of telling his children and his nieces and nephews everything about the Second Wizarding War. He didn't want the future generations to make the mistakes of the past.

But, something held him back from talking about the Resurrection Stone. He had never told anyone about that. It had been his little secret.

He was taken back to the moment when he had seen his parents and Lupin, and Sirius again.

"It's one of the Deathly Hallows," Harry said carefully.

"A what?"

"A Deathly Hallow. You've read the "Tales of Beedle the Bard?"

"Of course, but what does that have to do with the Deathly Hallows?"

"Do you know that story about the three brothers?"

"Yes," Teddy replied slowly.

"Well, it's actually true. Those three gifts existed. Right at the end of the Second Wizarding War, I was in possession of all three."

"What happened to them?" Teddy said in awe.

"Teddy, you can't go get them. You may be a master of death, but they're very dangerous. I never intended for anyone to have all of them ever again," he said sternly.

"Uncle Harry, I don't want them. I just want to know more about them."

"Alright, fine. I'll tell you. The wand, the Elder Wand, is in Dumbledore's grave. And I have the Invisibility Cloak."

"Can I see it? Please," Teddy begged.

Harry looked at its hiding place in the cabinet in that very room.

"Come quick."

The cloak looked just as it always had. It still made anything invisible and it still was silver that shimmered in the light.

"Can I try it on?" Teddy asked.

His eyes were alight with the power of the cloak. The Hallows had sucked him in.

"I'm sorry, Teddy. Not today. Everyone will be down soon and I haven't told my own kids about the Hallows yet. Please keep this information to yourself."

Harry left the room nervously; checking to make sure the cabinet was locked.

Teddy turned the stone around again. He went to leave the room.

In front of him, was a man and a woman.

The man was scruffy and thin. There were scars across his face. He looked extremely tired, but there was excitement in his eyes. The woman had pink hair and a younger face. She looked as though she had seen the world, but not let it bother her.

They each had a blueness about them. They didn't look quite real.

"Who are you two?"

"I'm Remus," said the man with a tear in his eye.

The woman came up and hugged him.

"I'm Tonks, sweetheart."

"Mom and Dad?" he asked with a shout.

"Yes, sweetie. It's us," his mom replied.

Ginny and Fred walked into the room.

"Teddy, are you alright, mate? You were yelling pretty loud in here!" Fred called.

Teddy stared at his parents.

"I'm more than fine," he said with a smile.

"Alright, dear, well it's time to eat," Ginny replied slowly.

* * *

><p>Dinner was a whirlwind for Teddy. He watched his parents the entire time. He contributed when necessary, but he was mostly involved in the discovery of his parents. He felt the rock in his pocket several times. He couldn't believe he had gotten so lucky.<p>

Next Time: Teddy gets to know the Hallows and his parents.

P.s. Reviews inspire me to write more quickly.


	6. Chapter 6: Oblivious

A/N: I know, I know, I took forever on this chapter. I was working on a Christmas present for my friend. But, I'll do some updating this week.

I don't own Harry Potter or any related ideas.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Oblivious<p>

Over the rest of the Holiday break, Teddy remained shut up in his room as much as possible. He talked with his parents and got to know them better. They were happy to tell him about their lives. Tonks told him all about the Wizarding Wars and her time at Hogwarts. Remus told him all about the Marauders Map and his friends from school.

They asked how all of their friends were doing.

They asked how all the Weasleys were doing. Teddy found himself rambling about Fred. His parents looked confused.

"Fred graduated years ago, who are you talking about?" Tonks asked.

"Oh, sorry, I'm talking about George's son, Fred. He named him after Fred since Fred died."

Both looked surprised.

"Poor Molly, how did she take it?"

"I don't remember, but she's still around now," Teddy replied.

"I wish we could speak with her," Remus replied distantly.

There seemed to be sadness in his eyes.

"Dad, are you okay?"

"Of course, Teddy, of course."

* * *

><p>At the end of the week, Fred and Teddy made their way back to school. Remus and Tonks accompanied them and Teddy was thrilled. He tried not to ignore Fred, but he was only interested in his parents.<p>

Fred thought he was just nervous about school. People surely hadn't forgotten about the point loss right before break.

"So, Dude, what's on your mind? You hardly spoke to anyone during break and now you won't talk to me. It's completely unlike you."

"Don't worry about me, Fred. I'm just a little nervous."

"Nervous about what? Inkle Teddy-kins will have no friends?" a familiar voice called out.

It was the voice of Teddy's longtime nemesis, Gregory Goyle II.

"And you do?" Teddy replied.

Remus and Tonks watched with disapproving expressions on their faces. Both wished they could do something to Goyle, but that was impossible.

Goyle brought his wand out.

"Watch where you point that, you might poke your eye out," he said dryly.

"Shut up, Teddy! Or I'll poke your eye out!"

Teddy blinked at him, pulled his wand out, and waved it a bit. A jet of red light shot out of his wand and his Goyle square in the chest. His wand flew out of his hand.

"How… how did you do that?" Goyle stammered angrily.

"It's called paying attention in class," Teddy replied.

He looked to his parents who looked proud of him.

At school, Fred and Teddy were treated as expected. However, Fred was even more alone than before. Teddy had taken to spending long hours in the library, researching the Deathly Hallows and ignoring Fred.

* * *

><p>One morning in February, Teddy walked out to the grave of Albus Dumbledore. It was a beautiful location and a great place to bury such a great man. He approached the grave and read the tombstone. His parents urged him to step away, but Teddy stayed close.<p>

He took the stone out of his pocket and held it for a second. Overhead, an eagle soared and made a majestic noise. It startled Teddy and he dropped the stone. Suddenly, the casket seemed to pop up out of the earth and Teddy was thrown back. The granite opened and Teddy found himself walking up to it. The stone was on the edge and he picked it up, putting it back in his pocket.

Inside, there was Dumbledore, looking much the same as he had the day he was buried. His wand was in his hand and Teddy found himself taking it out.

The wand seemed to speak to him.

"_I'm the Elder Wand. The First Hallow. I belong to you after you disarmed your Uncle Harry so many years ago."_

The memory flooded back to Teddy. He was having a temper tantrum and still hadn't learned to control magic. A burst of magic shot from him and hit Harry, his wand flying from his hand. Harry had laughed afterwards, but obviously there had been other consequences.

Ignoring his parents protests, Teddy took the Elder wand with him.

And so, he had two of the three Hallows.

* * *

><p>Reviews would be nice. :)<p> 


	7. Chapter 7: Research

A/N: Happy New year's! I don't own Harry Potter and J.K. Rowling's brilliant ideas.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Research<p>

Teddy spent the next few weeks learning to use his new wand. He created a spell to disguise it like his old wand. He feared someone would recognize the wand. He began spending all of his time in the library researching the Hallows. He read the story of the Three Brothers until he knew it inside and out. He wished he could go back in time and find the Peverell Brothers or Dumbledore or someone who could explain these Hallows to him. He was desperate.

He had heard about the last hallow. The Invisibility cloak. He had a feeling that James Potter had it. He was always sneaking off and "almost" getting caught. He spent many days at breakfast talking about all of his adventures. Of course, most people didn't caught doing things because Filch was practically senile and unable to control any of the kids. McGonagall had been trying to dispose of him for years, but he wouldn't leave.

Remus and Nymphadora tried to dissuade Teddy from his plans, but he was obsessed with the final Hallow. He seemed desperate enough to turn to Dark Magic if necessary. He plotted for weeks about how to get the cloak from James.

* * *

><p>Fred noticed the change in Teddy, but he couldn't seem to get through to his friend anymore. Fred focused on school for a bit, which was weird for him. He was always on to the next big prank or life's next greatest adventure. His schoolwork was never important. He always did just enough to get by.<p>

His teachers had noticed the change as well and had gone as far as to send an Owl to Fred's parents to see if they knew anything about him cheating. The Howler he got in the mail the next day was less than pleasant. The Gryffindors were still ignoring him and he was beyond lonely.

By the first week of February, he had discovered that he had quite the knack for potions. His father would have a laugh at that one. He and his brother, Fred had always absolutely hated Severus Snape, the old Potions Master. Old Slughorn was still teaching, but he was planning on retiring that year.

"Fred, my boy, you're getting quite good at this."

"Thank you, sir."

"Tell me, are you available for dinner tonight?"

He thought about what he would be doing otherwise. Probably watching Teddy read books again. He could do anything to Teddy and he wouldn't even notice. That day, in fact, he had put a rather large spider on Teddy's head but he didn't have any kind of reaction.

"Yes, sir."

"Wonderful! Meet me over here around 6PM."

"Thank you, sir."

Fred spent the rest of the lesson with a smile on his face. He thought that maybe life was finally looking up. Even if it was only a bit.

Teddy was beginning to go mad without the cloak. The voice from the Elder Wand was making him feel inadequate and he wanted the final part of the puzzle. He wanted to be better than his parents and live forever. It would be incredible, he could just feel it.

Remus began to feel the world he had come from tugging at him. Teddy's world no longer felt right to him. He wanted to go back. He was staying for Tonks, but he knew he couldn't keep the façade up much longer. He would eventually be filled with desperation for the next world.

Teddy, however, never took notice. His plans had consumed him. He watched James Potter like a hawk. He was obsessed. Luckily, James never noticed. Fred did, but he was too busy with his new life to care.

One night, Teddy snuck into the dormitories. He was prefect and in his mind it seemed perfectly acceptable to sneak into the dorms at night.

He approached James' bed. Tonks stood above him, crying and begging him to stop and think about what he was doing.

"I want to be the Master of Death. The Hallows are speaking to me. They insist that I am the perfect Master of Death," he whispered.

"It doesn't matter. You're going crazy. I wish you had never brought us back!" she screeched.

Teddy was the only one could hear her cries. Remus had made himself scarce and Teddy didn't even care where he was. He just wanted the Cloak. He opened James' chest and saw the cloak. He put the cloak over himself as James began to stir. He slammed the trunk shut and ran out of the room and up the stairs.

James opened his trunk up and found the Cloak missing.

And so, Teddy Lupin became possessor of the three Hallows.


End file.
